


The Ball

by crownedregality



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedregality/pseuds/crownedregality
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Ball

The Ball


End file.
